Shi Long
| Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eye color = Violet demon (evil control) Blue and Black (good) | Fur color = | Skin color = | Feather colors = | Scale colors = | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Age = 18+ | Also known as = | Status = Living | Residence = | Occupation = | Affiliation(s) = | Family = Kang Zi (adoptive father) Kang Zi's wife (adoptive mother) Xiao (adoptive sister) | Combat style = | Master(s) = | Student(s) = | Series = Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny | First appearance = "End of the Dragon Master" | Voiced by = }} Shi Long is the secondary antagonist of the second half of season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Biography In The Paws of Destiny Coming soon! Personality Shi Long is a strange Komodo dragon. She tries to comfort the princess just to make sure she doesn't suspect anything. She becomes serious when it comes to finishing a task. She holds grudges for a long time. Fighting style and abilities Shi Long can control her tail, as seen with her throwing Jade Tusk against a wall with it. She has quick reflexes, as seen with her dodging a dagger at a close range in her fight with Xiao. Relationships Kang Zi She loved her adoptive father until her sister was born. Once her sister was born all the attention she had enjoyed was transferred to her sister and led to her being neglected. She secretly was resentful towards him and felt betrayed. He trusted Shi Long as his trusted advisor. She eventually killed him by poisoning him. Xiao She once had a good life until Xiao was born. She was jealous and resentful towards her sister due to their father favoring her and tried to overthrow her so she can claim the throne for herself. White Bone Demon Shi Long found a mysterious object which held the White Bone Demon inside of it. She makes a deal with the demon in exchange that she will rule by her side. Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * Shi Long's voice actress, , has also voiced all three Wu Sisters in Secrets of the Masters. * Shi Long shares some similarities with Jade Tusk, another antagonist from the first arc of season 1. ** Both served under the leadership of a main antagonist (Jindiao for Jade Tusk and White Bone Demon for Shi Long) ** Both were betrayed by their former masters and reformed as a result. However, unlike Jade Tusk, who was easily forgiven and not incarcerated in jail, Shi Long was put in jail because of her evil schemes of killing the Emperess's father. Gallery Images Shilong-kangzi.jpg|Shi Long and Kang Zi Xiao-shilong.jpg|Shi Long and Xiao Shilong-overhears.jpg|Shi Long resenting her adoptive father and sister View more... Videos Paws of Destiny Season 2 Trailer Warrior Statue Hide & Seek - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2019) View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:TV Series Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Royalty